1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sampling apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for providing a sample of a solidified body containing radioactive waste from a nuclear reprocessing plant.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is the practice in the nuclear reprocessing industry to contain radioactive waste in a solidified body for subsequent long term storage. It may be necessary at some time or other for a sample of the body to be produced for analysis.
There are a large number of known devices for sampling bulk media. For example, GB 1239547 describes a device for sampling a molten metal from a furnace, whilst GB 2205399 discloses an apparatus for taking samples from a bulk granular material. Both of these aforementioned samplers are designed for operation on fluid bulks and are immediately withdrawn after collection of the sample.